Patch 0.11.5.2753
---- Developer Note Escapers, We would like to share with you the final patch notes for Escape from Tarkov update 0.11.5.2753 It is also important to note that this update is mainly focused on fixes and optimizations. NOT the only/last fix/optimization update. There will be NO WIPE with this patch! ---- Optimizations: *Optimized rendering optics on first use *Fixed freeze on first magazine change *Fixed freeze which occurs before opening/switching traders, the character tab *Fixed freeze when grenades explode next to the glass and other freezes related to glass breaking *Fixed freeze on the first bullet hit / damage *Other ongoing fixes of noticeable freezes *Various bug fixes leading to small freezes *Shader optimization (warming up) *Optimization of interfaces with a large number of displayed items *Small optimization of the sunlight *Physics optimization of small objects *Optimization of volumetric light *Locations optimization *Fixed freezes caused by bundles loading *Reduced freezes caused by AI spawn AI improvements: *Fixed AI behavior on peeking via ALT+Q/E player *Improved AI interaction with doors *Balanced AI difficulty *Improved AI behavior when reloading a weapon *Fixed bug with AI choosing weapons *Modified AI spawn system in "Horde" mode *Fixed lack of AI reaction to getting shot *Added a new scav taunts *Modified raiders spawn on the Lab *Improved the AI “search for cover” system *Improved priority system for scav taunts *Improved AI behavior when taking damage *AI no longer see through elevators *AI no longer fall through the floor after death *Fixed a bug with damage to the bot, which is being treated *AI will no longer attack if you kill the player-scav who attacked you while playing a scav character *Fixed a bug that caused AI to be inactive offline *Fixed various places where AI could get stuck *Fixed delay of the activity of the AI during combat *Fixed other bugs in AI behavior when changing body positions Fixes: *Fixed a bug where the player could drop an object through the floor *Fixed a bug with the de-synchronization of ammo type, which, in some cases could lead to 0 damage to the scav *Fixed a bug of treatment animation loop without effect *Fixed a bug in which the player who re-joined the raid could throw unlimited grenades *Fixed a bug where the same animations were played on all types of gestures *Fixed a bug where bots could run through doors *Fixed a bug where the Scav spawned with conflicting items *Fixed a bug where the helmet remained in perfect condition after killing the player in the head *Fixed glitch allowing to dupe melee weapons through insurance *Fixed bug when spawned scavs were invisible *Fixed a bug that caused tracer round pass through impenetrable obstacles *Fixed a bug with no contusion when the helmet got hit by another player *Fixed bug in ammo unloading from SKS mags *Fixed a visual distortion that caused the sight to shift when the visor was lowered *Fixed artifacts at the edges of the screen when the visor is lowered *Reduced the impact of post-processes on the glass visor, the view became clearer and better *Fixed bug with infinite looting sound when killing a looting player *Fixed weapon filter in merchants menu *Fixed the bug that didn't allow to reset the range of the prices search in the pop-up filter when you change the currency to any other in the Flea market *Fixed a bug where it was impossible to drag a weapon from a killed bot *Fixed a bug when the character was being pulled aside *Fixed a bug where you could sprint a little on broken, blacked legs and not take any damage *Fixed the Pilad P1X reticle zeroing *Fixed a bug that causes the inability to switch to voice 2 USEC *Fixed wrong exit timer value for certain extraction types *Fixed a bug when confirming the purchase of an offer without the necessary items for exchange *Fixed penetration of metal fence and glasses in different locations *Fixed an error when other players were interacting with doors *Fixed an error that occurs when opening boxes (loot containers) *Various fixes in the logic of the quests *Fixed overlapping of interfaces *Fixed categories display without offers in the wish-list *Fixed a bug that allowed to walk through the busts in the lab *Fixed bug with calculating the cost of the item after repair *Fixed display of quests text in Tasks while in the raid *Fixed time of active buffs when using stimulants *Fixed bug causing error 228 at the flea market, when studying the object placed in the container *Fixed "flicker" when scrolling offers at a flea market *Other fixes for client and server errors leading to de-syncs *Fixes of various errors and problems that lead to the game crash *Various localization bug fixes *Various fixes of the LOD (culling) at the locations *Fixed several problematic loot spawn locations *Various minor interface fixes *Fixed post-match statistics not appearing in offline-mode *Fixed glitch which allowed to use items from a chest-rig which was put in a secured container *Fixed bug with insurance reset which occured in some cases after matching cancel *Fixed volume and sound distance of glass breaking *Fixed bug with periodic non return of insured items *Centered item icons when dragging *Fixed the “sticking” of the selected state of item/weapon in quick access bar *Fixed a bug which caused melee attacks without stamina burn *Fixed inability to change screen resolution during raid *Fixed incorrect display of the approximate difficulty of the location *Corrected display and fixed visual bugs in night vision sights *Fixed 3d object preview in the handbook *Fixed a visual bug causing black stripes in the optics *Fixed glowing of the ballistic glasses *Fixed a bug related to the meds binding and the inability to use them in the raid *Various fixes in post-match statistics *Fixed bug which caused “bulletsponge” kills related to bloodlosses *Fixed bug related to outdoor sound setting when you spawned inside buildings *Fixed several bugs related to smoke grenade *Fixed bad loot spawns (fallen through items etc) Added: *New PMC spawns in the Laboratory *Ability to delete messages in chat *Added icons for all missing context menu items *Added new item filtration system in merchants menu *Added the ability to examine items in interfaces with middle mouse button *Added “save selected filters” checkbox in flea market filter settings *Added new loot spawns on locations Changed: *Added the ability to quickly cancel the offer after placing it *Shifted pop-up menu when opening the door in ADS mode *The rain sound is now quieter *Corrections in the head damage system when there is an equipped helmet with various components *Reduced the amount of health loss from exhaustion and dehydration *Completed alignment of mechanical sights *Gestures with equipped hand grenade now display correctly *Sprint with the ready-up grenade is now displayed correctly *Upgraded animations with RDG smoke grenade *Improved visibility of EOTech reticles *Improved vertical overlap and positioning of the sound (first iteration) *Fixed the container tag that could be shown behind the icon of the object *Added the ability to tag a pistol container *Added the ability to expand the item inspector window *Added loading of merchant's portraits indicator *Reduced accuracy of hipfire due to the weaker weapon grip *Fixed the display of interface elements in the trading menu in 4:3 image format *Now you can not require the same item as the offered one at the flea market (except for items with durability and HP) *The improvements of the in raid stamina system *The sound of a raid completion was moved from the music to the interface sounds *Increased LOD distance for armbands *Changes aimed at localization and reducing the problem with late spawns *Other minor changes *Reduced distance of looting and unlocking doors sounds REMOVED: *Antique axe added as a melee weapon (will be added in 11.7 patch) Category:Patch notes